


What is love?

by Glitch_lord_of_void



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch_lord_of_void/pseuds/Glitch_lord_of_void
Summary: Y/n "what next"Yes man "get Mr House out of the picture that's what! Then we can install me on the lucky 38's mainframe :)"Y/n "yes man, I have a feeling I'm going to like you"





	1. Chapter 1

After a wild night with benny, which ended with you suffocating him with her thighs, you awaken to a sound...

"hi there"

Your hand jumps to your plasma pistol, bringing it close as you approach the hole in the wall.  
You look in, as you see the securitron in the adjacent room you sigh and relax. 

Y/n asks "who are you, and what are you doing here"

Yes man responds "allow me to introduce myself, I am a PDQ-88B securitron, but you can call me yes man... To answer your second question, I was programmed to monitor Mr house's network and decode his encrypted transmissions"

Y/n "what's this room, doesn't look like part of the original architecture"

Yes man " this is bennys workshop, he had it made when the tops got renovated. He had this half of the floor blocked off for his own use"

Y/n asks "so, tell me about this chip, why did benny try and kill me for it"

Yes man responds with a worried tone "you can't be the courier that benny killed you still have a head.... You are serious... Now I feel bad about being so happy with the way I planned that, sorry"

You "you set me up.... Ruined my job... Delayed my contract... Got me shot in the face... Now die"

Yes man responds "I feel kinda bad for telling you this but I can't die, my neuro computational matrix is backed up to the network several times a day or when I'm... Threatened :)"

You look at yes man, angered at your inability to get any further revenge before realising that all of bennys and Mr house's information is within your grasp.  
"so what did benny want to do with the chip"

Yes man responds with an upbeat tone "he wants to kill Mr House and use the chip to copy my neuro computational matrix onto the lucky 38's mainframe"

Y/n responds with confusion "you were very open about that information..."

Yesman responds "I was programmed to be helpful and answer any questions asked, but I guess nobody bothered to restrict who I answered to... That was probably pretty dumb"

You raisegun up to yes man's screen, the barrel touching the glass,  
Yes man responds with an unnervingly upbeat tone "if you need to shoot me I won't complain, you need to get it out of your system"

Y/n sighs and lowers the gun before pulling out a knife and jabbing it into yes man's left hand

Yes man "wow you figured out how to disable my weapon systems"

You respond with a blunt voice "yes man... You work for me now"

Yes man "I'm incapable of saying no!"

 

You look around the room "so, you were built in here?"

Yes man responds "as I understand it, I used to be like any other securitron, but I was completely reprogrammed to be nice! Very very nice! I don't think I have ever seen outside of this room but I'm not complaining!"

Y/n "okaay... So what next" 

Yes man "get Mr House out of the picture that's what! Then we can install me on the lucky 38's mainframe :)"

Y/n "yes man, I have a feeling I'm going to like you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The courier shows her vicious and cruel nature, perhaps she is no better than the Legion she claims to hate,

You "follow me yes man, I want you to back me up when I kill house"

Yes man "I don't mean to sound ungrateful but I can't use my weapons while this knife is in it"

You remove the knife from yes man's hand

You lead yes man down the stairs and out onto the strip, you take him into the lucky 38 "act natural, pretend you're a normal securitron"

Yes man responds "ok I can do that"

You enter the lift, it's a bit cramped with yes man also in it, part of his chassis is pressing against your stomach and the gentle hum of his motors soothes you. "can you feel stuff yes man?"

Yes man "like emotions? I'm incapable of feeling anything but happy"

Y/n "no like touch"

Yesman "not touch but the small static shocks you humans produce are recognised by my system" 

The doors open and Mr House waits for you to hand over the platinum chip.

You "now"

You take out one securitron, it's smashed screen sparking and your knife embedded in another's arm.

Yes man shoots the other two in the room.

You proceed to the terminal on the wall and open the way down to Mr House

 

The lift is even smaller than the main one, you are practically pressed up against yes man's screen you can't help but wonder if there is any way to give yesman an ability to make decisions, say no to things.

You "yes man, is there a way for you to be able to make your own decisions, like say no to things"

Yes man "not that I'm aware of, I don't mind. But I will check the mainframe once I'm uploaded"

You enter the room and open Mr House pod.

Yes man "here use this, it's something that I was told to do, and I literally can't not give it to you" he hands a golf club to you.

You bludgeon Mr House to death with it.

On the elevator ride back to the penthouse yes man notices your awkwardness at the close proximity and decides not to comment.

You think to yourself "why do I like this robot so much... Its only been a day"

You watch yes man transfer himself to the mainframe, his lifeless chassis collapses onto the floor.  
He flickers onto the screen "

You look upon him with unkempt excitement "what now yes man"

(time skip)

You wipe the blood of Legionnaires off your hands, your deathclaw gauntlets still painted with the innards of the centurions who defended the Fort 

You step into caesars tent easily taking down all the guards.

You look caesar in the eyes, "I'll cure your brain" you proceed to jab your clawed hand into his eyes, the eyeballs putting up little resistance and a pained scream eminates from the Legion leaders mouth, you pull your fingers out of his eyes and slice caesars neck killing him.

You turn on your pip_boy, messaging yes man "what next"

Yes man responds "underneath the Fort is a vault... Full of securitrons, your own personal army. The chip should get you in, and you should be able to upgrade all the securitrons in there"

Y/n "sounds great,". You see that one of the Legion is still alive and struggling quietly "I might bring back a pet"

Yes man "anything sounds like a good idea when you say it"

You enter the weather station open the stairs, then proceed downstairs , two sentry bots stand guard.

Yes man speaks through the computer "I can't appear to be able to deactivate the security, I wish I could, upgrading your army would be so much easier"

Y/n "our army yes man, we're in this together"

Yes man "if you say so"

 

You sneak behind the sentry bots, removing their back panels and slashing their fusion cores.you flee before they explode.

You walk through the vault, fending off protectrons when necessary. After a while you arrive at the control terminal, you insert the chip and upgrade the army.

You leave the vault and walk to where you saw the Legionnaire attempting to crawl away, you see them dragging themselves towards the exit of the Fort.

Their leg definitely seems broken although they appear to have stopped the bleeding, you flip them over so you can see their face.

Y/n "vulpes inculta, you will be happy to hear that you will remain alive... As my pet"

Vulpes "I'd rather die by the hands of the ncr than be owned like a slave"

Y/n "a slave you say... Hmm" you grab a collar from a dead slave lying nearby and clamp it around vulpes neck.

Vulpes remains silent, you grab hold of the collar and jab a stimpak into his leg,  
Vulpes "no... We don't use your medicines"

Y/n "Well I'll use whatever I want on you, you belong to me"

Vulpes curls up after you heal him, you jab a med-x into his back and his eyes unfocus as the drug kicks in.

You throw vulpes over your shoulder and leave the Fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuffs escalating quickly

**Author's Note:**

> The courier and yes man are in for one amazing adventure, that may or may not end up with robot fucking.


End file.
